vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114623-disapointed
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Then you should continue with your ticket and ask for it to be escalated to a supervisor. You can still add to a "closed" ticket and it will re-open it. Posting about it on the forums will accomplish zero, unless you're lucky enough for a mod to see it and pass it along to CS, which would still take longer than the actual process. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- well since not 100s of people complaining they just try ignoring it. Keep bugging the support. Good Luck | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's really weird, but the support is only as good as the person that you get talking to you. So experiences vary. For example when my boyfriend got caught in the first bot ban wave without actually botting, took them less than 10 hours to fix it. When I didn't receive my authenticator bonuses though the first person let the ticket hang for 3 weeks, while after reopening the second person fixed it in less than 10 hours. And for over charging, here it seems to be better than in ESO, where some people lost around 700$ to overcharge and then when cthey contacted the support they were banned :D later on they did have to fix their problems though because people threatened with going to court. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There are no CS tools available to override transfer timers. No 'CS person' will do what you want, because it is outside the scope of their ability. | |} ---- Heard this before, but it was for Rift's Support, maybe you expect to much from humans. They are not as smart as Chua are, or Aurin. No seriously support varies, my experiences have been good, they act like any other support out there. Want bad support contact Microsoft :O that's the worst support ever. In my experiences. | |} ---- see and that's not true. out of experience and having worked for plenty of games, I know for a fact that any customer support supervisor can override that. Sure it's not easy and not done by pressing one button, but it's possible. Granted you do not want to do that, because next time it happens to someone else, people assume it will be fixed and the storm of tickets begins. However it's clearly a problem on their side, would be different if OP would have clicked something wrong. They can see in their logs what has been clicked, again it takes some effort not just a button click. Go ahead, close one ticket open another, or reply to the open one till you get a competent person that cares about customer support and actually gonna fix it. Edit: promise you the moment you offer them the $20 for transfer, its magically possible within the 7 days "lock" on the transfer ;) | |} ---- It has been stated ad nauseam by Mods and devs that CS for WS does not have the tools for requests like this. If / When those things happen it is on the dev side, which is why CS frequently suggests people post on these forums (so that a Dev will see an issue and try to fix it on their side). All due respect, it doesn't matter how many 'games' you've 'worked' for, unless one of them was Carbine as a CS rep or Dev, then you don't at all know what CS can and can not do for this game. And since devs that actually do work for Carbine have stated flat out that CS is limited in what they can do, i'm going to take their word over an invalid argumentum ab auctoritate. | |} ---- Just because someone states "we can't do it" doesn't mean they can not do it. IT's just simple to tell someone "hey sorry we can't do it" close the ticket afterwards and hope to get away with it. No offense I am glad that you're one of these that let it slide, but I am not one of these people. There is always a way to satisfy a customer, it's just up to the person that works the job. | |} ---- So the Carbine support team here are lying to us then? That's a strong accusation, and unless you've got evidence to back it up, I'm going to have to dismiss your claims out of hand. And for future reference, I, and no one else are your stereotyped 'people'. I'm simply not ignorant enough to believe that when Devs and support staff say some things aren't possible with a given CS tool set that it magically is with out some development muscle put into it. CS does not have a dev tool kit to pull from to fix this issue; and until / unless devs produce those fixes, CS will continue to not have them. | |} ---- Every game has different Support tools, and a new game on a proprietary platform has even less than other games would. Your experience with other games isn't necessarily valid to determine what Support can or can't do in this game. I've been with plenty of games from launch onward where CS had very limited ability to do things for the first year or so. Big names like WoW included. It's not unusual for a new game to not be able to do things like this. | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually when Rift came out, they were the BEST support I'd ever seen. Reported a bug in a dungeon, actually had a GM come in and watch it happen within 15mins. Tho after about a year, they were as bad as here. (Up to a week to reply, then linked forum topic not on the issue's I was having and closed ticket. Tho at least there rate the service on ticket close, didn't tell me, you can't do that the ticket's closed like here...) and I'll never give Trion another cent Anyway, that Rift support is unacceptable doesn't make it ok here. 'The dev's are listening, but the rest of the staff think you can go cupcake yourself' - not really what we want. Really hope it's teething problems as I find good support is a major thing. | |} ---- ---- Your best bet is to msg Cougar on twitter and hope he has mercy on your character's raiding soul. https://twitter.com/Cougardc Or Timetravel since you're a raider and one of his minions. https://twitter.com/CRB_Timetravel Technically MrSmiley has the power to make anything happen with CS but his forum account accepts no whispers and i'm not sure which twitter is his so *shrug* Good luck! | |} ----